A Bouquet Of Hyacinths
by FallenNiji
Summary: Hyacinth Dorea Potter was murdered on her fifth birthday. Then she wakes up in the 80th District, Zaraki, with a strange bone mask on her head, a hole in her chest, and strange bracelets. The she meets Zaraki Kenpachi and everything goes downhill from there. Fatherly!Kenpachi. Wrong Boy-Who-Lived!Fic with a twist. Fem!Harry. UlquiHime with a twist.
1. Chapter 01: Hollow Feeling

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you recognise.

 **Pairings** : UlquiHime, ...

 **Warnings** : Fem!Harry. Kinda incest... Kinda!Wrong Boy-Who-Lived. Triplets. Reincarnation. I did not read the Thousand Year Blood War (or something like that) and am too lazy to so I'm ignoring it and skipping it. Character death 'cause 'Cinthy dies...

* * *

On July 31st three children were born to young Lily and James Potter. Two boys and one wee little girl. The middle child was a boy with reddish brown hair and Lily's intelligent green eyes. The first child was a boy. The oldest child had ebony hair, darker than James's though, and Lily's green eyes that closely resembled a cats with skin almost a pale white. The youngest child, our main heroine, was a small baby girl. She had warm, honey brown-red hair, with one single strand a blood red. She had Lily's eyes, though they glowed much like the middle child's and also had a few flecks of honey brown. Her skin was a sickly pale colour.

Lily and James then named them. The middle child was named Dakota Sirius by James, the oldest named Renato Remus by Lily, and the youngest girl was named Hyacinth Dorea, for James's late mother. Dakota's godparents were Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon, James's best friend with Marlene being both Lily's and his mutual friend and Sirius's lover. Renato's godparents were, of course, Remus Lupin and Alice Longbottom. And little Hyacinth's were "Mad-Eye" Moody and Andromeda Tonks.

All was well.

At least, they thought.

* * *

Renato was four months old when he remembered. What, you may ask? Why his past life. His past life as Ulquiorra Cifer, _Cuatro_ Espada of Aizen Sōsuke's army. He remembered Kurosaki Ichigo. The other Espada and Arrancar. Aizen. The Gotei 13. The War. The _onna_. His fight with Kurosaki Ichigo. His _onna_ crying as she reached out. Dying. He remembered _everything_. Even the emptiness he always felt.

He glanced at his new siblings, Dakota and Hyacinth was it? _Ah yes_ , he mused, _I have a new name as well._ _Renato._ _ **Reborn**_. If he were a lesser man he would've snorted. Where these humans come up with these names, he'll never know.

The girl, Hyacinth, reminded him slightly of his _onna_ , with her hair and the brown flecks in her eyes. She even had her personality, even if she is just a baby. But that was impossible. Because his _onna_ was alive and well back in Karakura, with Kurosaki Ichigo. At that, he felt his inner hollow growl possessively. Inoue Orihime was _**his**_ _onna_. Not Kurosaki's, not the Quincy's, not even Aizen's! She was _**his**_!

He stared into his baby sister's eyes, and when they flashed _her_ brown colour, he suddenly felt his new heart drop. This was Orihime. Ulquiorra frowned. That mean that she was dead ( _deaddeaddead_ ). She had died. How? Kurosaki was supposed to protect her.

(And wait, if he wanted to mate with his _onna_ and since she was his sister, isn't that what the humans call incest?)

* * *

 _"Gomen, Kurosaki-kun. I have to do it."_

 _"Stop! You're gonna die!"_

 _"Gomen ne, Kurosaki-kun. The Hōgyoku must be destroyed."_

 _"Hime, let's do it."_

 _"Koten Zanshun, I regect!"_

 _"ORIHIME!"_

 _*Cough*"Sayōnara, mina-san."_

 ** _I... just wish I had... another chance..._**

* * *

Hyacinth Dorea Potter jerked up from her small bed in the smallest room of #4 Private Drive, panting heavily. She looke around her and sighed. _It was just a dream_ , 'Cinthy frowned, _wasn't it?_

It had been four years since the defeat of Lord Voldemort by her older brothers, Dakota and Renato. That night Lily and James were invited to the Annual Ministry Halloween Ball and gave them to Peter for babysitting. However, it seemed that it was a mistake when he had betrayes them to Voldemort and brought the Dark Lord to Godric's Hollow. There, he cast the killing curse at the triplets and the oldest deflected it by uniting their powers of accidental magic.

However, what really happened that night was this. When the killing curse was sent at the babies, Hyacinth's powers to regect phenomenon that God had ordered to happen sprung up her _Santen Kesshun_ shield to deflect it. But back then she was still quite weak at using it, so Renato's Hollow powers sprung up to help the shield. Even then the shield would most likely break so Dakota's Shinigami powers activated and a huge ass ice dragon appeared.

Now, you may be confused at that because Hitsugaya Toshiro is the only one who has an ice dragon styled _Zanpakutō_. But, seeing as Hitsugaya died during the Winter War along with Orihime and Ulquiorra... You get the idea.

The curse was successfully deflected, and destroyed snake face's body. At that time, Hitsugaya finally remembered who he was and was a bit miffed at having a former enemy/Arrancar as his twin. With their powers activated, their appearance changed. Dakota's eyes became ice cold, along with his skin, and his hair turned his previous life's snow white. Renato regained his tear mark tatoos or whatever they are, and Orihime's skin turned healthier. Everyone assumed that the boys had defeated Voldemort and that was the cause of their changed appearance.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and everyone else except the twins started to ignore Orihime in favour of spoiling Toshiro and Ulquiorra. However, Ulquiorra and Toshiro, knowing who Hyacinth was exactly (the latter learning from the former), didn't ignore her and they spoiled _her_ with gifts. All good things muat end and it did. Dumbledore suggested that they give the girl to Lily's sister until she turns seventeen. The Potters complied and Hyacinth was given to the Dursleys when she turned three, much to the displeasure of the reincarnates. After that, they acted coldly to everyone that wasn't Moody, Minerva, Severus, Remus, Mrs. Longbottom, the Tonks family, and a few others.

Meanwhile, as the magicals lived their lives Hyacinth was abused daily by Vernon. Not Petunia, oh no, the older woman loved her hair and played dress up whenever she could with her. Her aunt practically raised her as her own. Until...

Hyacinth sighed when the door opened and there stood, instead of Petunia, Vernon with a malicious grin on his fat face. She paled when she saw what he was holding; a knife.

"Petunia and Dudley went to London." He started to slowly walk over to the trembling figure. "That means I'm free to get rid of your freakish body." He raised the knife above his head, piggy eyes glinting gleefully.

"Go to hell, you freaky bitch."

And he brought the knife down.

 _ **I... just wish I had... another chance...**_

* * *

At Potter manor, both Espada and Shinigami froze when they felt Orihime's _reiatsu_ mysteriously flare before disappearing.

They exchanged glances with one thought on their minds.

 _This has to be a joke._

* * *

When Hyacinth opened her eyes, it was to a clear blue sky. Oh, where was she? Hyacinth frowned as she tried to remember what had happened. She remembered the strange dream, waking up, ...Vernon appearing, Aunt Petunia and Dudley went to London...Vernon with a knife...bwings stabbed and... dying.

She shot up faster than you would expect of a five year old, but immediately fell down with a groan. She groaned, clutching her head. It wasn't the only place it hurt. It also hurt in the middle of her chest.

 _Wait_... She froze when she touched something that felt like...bones? She sat up, slower this time, ans looked around at her surroundings. She was in some type of forest, with a scary looking village farther to her left in the distance. She winced when she smelt blood coming from it.

 _ **Dangerous**_ _..._ Something in her head told her. She cleched her fist around the bone like _thing_ on her face, and she found a river placed conveniently next to her. Crawling over, she observed what she looked like.

Her hair was still the strange reddish brown colour it used to be, with a single red lock on the right side of her face. Her eyes had changed though. They were now a brilliant honey brown colour with a few flecks of her former green eyes, and had snake like slits. Her skin was sickly pale, with a strange blue hue that made her freeze. She wore simple black pants and with a black tank top and a blue sweater. She was barefoot.

But the most striking feature about her was... The mask made of bones, which closely resembled a mixture of a dove and crane, and the hole. It was a mask that could cover the top half of her face with blue feather like patterns and curled around her eyes to not cover them, and a beak. It was white except from the large three inch beak which was a light blue and the feather like patters which were a sky blue colour. It was curled over her nose, hiding it. The hole was located at the bottom of her collarbone, and above the center of her chest. It was about large as her fist.

Hyacinth could easily hide the hole with her clothes, but the mask. Well, that would be a problem since it couldn't be removed from what she felt. That _was_ going to be a problem.

Hyacinth nearly fell into the river when, as if hearing her, the mask changed. It no longer was a crane-dove mask but white bandages outlined in a light blue colour on both sides. The two bandages crossed over each other at the center of her forehead making an 'X'.

She stared. _The penguin was that_? (...) "Er, I want the dove-crane mask back please?" She honestly felt like a crazy idiot. But with a blue glow, the bone mask was back. Her eyes widened. "Never mind." She heard a sigh before the bandages were back on her forehead.

She sighed in relief and decided to go see the village...thing...place. As she was about to stand up, a pang of something hit her. She felt her body freeze with a shudder. She gasped when the same pain, the same feeling hit her where the hole was. _What is this?_

It was as if she was missing something. Something important. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. She just sat there frozen, not even noticing when the mask was forcefully changed back.

Finally being able to move, she clutched her chest and finally knew what was missing. Her _heart_. There was no beat. Nothing, nadda, zip, zero. It was gone, Vernon took it from her.

She bit back a scream of pain when she felt something slam into her. Hunger. Pure hunger.

She blacked out.

[Aspect of Death; Hollow Pain]


	2. Chapter 02: Forever Hollow

**Disclaimer: Don't** own anything you recognise.  
 **Pairings** : UlquiHime, ...

 **Warnings** : Fem!Harry. Kinda incest... Kinda!Wrong Boy-Who-Lived. Triplets. Reincarnation. I did not read the Thousand Year Blood War (or something like that) and am too lazy to so I'm ignoring it and skipping it. Character death 'cause 'Cinthy dies...

* * *

It was five hours later when she woke up, covered in blood. She was in the village with bodies littering the grown and her hunger nearly nonexistent. She willed the mask away ( _Please bring back the bandages_ ). She surveyed the surrounding with a small frown. She wasn't aware dead people could die. Oh, she knew she was dead, and so were they. Hyacinth remembered snippets of what happened. They attacked her, and she ate them. From what she heard this was the afterlife, the _Rukongai_ this place was called. The 80th district _Zaraki_.

She left the village, slowly wandering back into the forest. As she walked, she noticed something peculiar. On her left arm were three bracelets. The first one was orange and purple, the second was blue, white and purple, and the last one was in all shades of blue.

 _Curious_ , Hyacinth hummed. She froze when a thought hit her. She was killed so she _couldn't_ be Hyacinth Dorea Potter any longer than she has been. Hyacinth _died_ , so there isn't a Hyacinth now.

 _But what'll be my new name then?_ Was her only thought as she found a cave near the place where she woke up. It was small, but not cramped. She could live with it.

 **– _Hime_**! Freezing, she spun around only to seeing blackness. Nothing was there. So what did she hear? _Hime_? Wasn't that something like princess in Japanese. She paused, a frown slipping onto her face. How did she know that? She had never heard a word of Japanese. Well, except from _onna_ , Toshiro-niisan, and a few others. But hadn't her brothers called her that once? And even then they never explained what it meant.

She shrugged and decides to leave it. Magic was a strange thing. And she would've been surprised if something like that hadn't happened.

 _Now, back to the naming case_. She thought determinedly.

 **–Weaving–** She blinked at that, weaving princess? It did sound nice but she didn't know what it was in Japanese. But, maybe she could compromise. _Shiori_ was a female Japanese name meaning 'poem, weave'. And _hime_ was princess.

"So Shiori-hime it is then!" The newly named Shiori-hime cheered quietly. After testing out her first name she got another problem. A family name. But what could she use? Frowning, Shiori-hime sat down. She wanted it to be something about flowers in remembrance of her past life. And something Spanish. Why? She doesn't know, but the voice in her head is urging her on. But she only knew the Italian meaning for flower. It was _Fiore_.

The voice hummed in pleasure and Shiori-hime sagged in relief. Picking names were not her cup of tea. "So Fiore Shiori-hime it is then!" She exclaimed, "Weaving Flower Princess, Princess of Flower Weaving, or something like that."

* * *

Three years past and Fiore Shiori-hime spent it either stealing, 'eating', weaving ( **ha ha, very funny** ), flower picking, flower pressing, drawing with the things she stole from the better districts, learning, having these weird dreams, and trying to connect to the weird voice, which she learned there were more than one.

She started stealing a month after she came to the _Zaraki_ District when her clothes ripped. She travelled to the better districts where she stole clothes but after a while threatened a clothes maker into making some for her. She now owned a lot of clothes but she mainly wore the following. A ankle length white dress with long sleeves, a black sash, a white dress, black _tabi_ socks, white _zōri_. A hole was made at the back and front of the dress for what she learned was her Hollow hole. But if she wanted it covered she usually used one of her forehead sashes. (Imagine Orihime's Hueco Mundo outfit but with Hollow hole and her mask). She usually wore this when she went out to 'eat'.

But what she wore more often was a knee length awesome kimono. The _haneri_ was a simple blue colour with the kimono being black with red, blue and purple hyacinths and butterflies sown at the bottom and with the kimono fading into white the farther you go down. Her sleeves were extra long with the ends fading into white with flower patterns gently sewn on. Her _obiage_ was a pale red colour, the _obijime_ a pale purple colour and the _obidome_ being a six petal-ed blue flower (like the _Shun Shun Rikka_ ). Her _obi_ was light blue with white flowers and butterflies. Her _tabi_ almost reached her knees and were black and she had white _zōri_. When she went out she wore a _haori_ that was fading into white at both top and bottom but was pure black at the center. At the bottom light purple butterflies flew around light blue hyacinths and lilies. The sleeves were also longer than her arms and the haori reached a bit past her knees. She covered the lower half of her face with a long black scarf that faded into white at the tips.

Those were basically her main outfits while she was out. Other, when in the cottage she built she wore whatever that was comfy and clean.

She had learned if she ate more than twenty souls a day it would last her about two to three months if they had particularly strong _reiatsu_. She felt bad about eating them but since they were all killers or rapists...well, you get it. She also learned that if she ate five 'Hollows', it would last her about four months. These Hollows also had holes like her and she learned why later on.

She had a knack for weaving, so she used it. She weaved small flowers which entranced the nobles and many of the better off. Soon enough, she started making bouquets and making bookmarks by pressing flowers. However, her most popular ones were the hyacinths and lilies. So she was dubbed the 'Lady Hyacinth' by her customers. Funny how they didn't know the truth behind that name. Sometimes, even Shinigami, mainly female, bought from her. She also sometimes drew, which was a hit among her costumers. She loved drawing nature, but she sometimes drew a desert in an eternal night that made the visiting Shinigami nearly have heart attacks when they saw.

Shiori-hime learned about the Gotei 13 and the new squad which consisted of the Vizards and remaining Arrancar that weren't killed in the Winter War. She learned of the Shinigami, Hollows, Arrancar, Espada, Aizen, Ichigo, and a lot of stuff. She learned that she was an Arrancar, a humanised Hollow and that she should technically be in Hueco Mundo.

Now, Shiori-hime has been having these dreams non-stop. The dreams centred around a girl named Orihime as she lived her life. She saw faint flashes of an orange haired boy, a dark haired girl, Shinigami, Arrancar, an Espada that looked like Renato, and Hueco Mundo. Well, at least she learned Italian and Japanese.

Shiori-hime had been able to determine that she had at least four to ten voices in her head. At the very least. She wasn't crazy, because she had heard of _Zanpakutō_ from the Shinigami. But why there were more that one voices, she'll never know. But what she did know is that it was connected with the strange bracelets somehow.

* * *

She sighed as she trudged to the _Hokutan_ , the 3rd District. It was a relatively peaceful place with few Hollow attacks. But sometimes, on bad days the monsters appear near the mountains. And it so happens that Shiori-hime had to go that way to reach the Hokutan.

She sighed as she jumped from tree to tree. She was getting a bad feeling about this day, and the voices were practically buzzing with worry. About what, she doesn't know.

Shiori-hime jumped to the ground next to the mountain with little effort. She decided to walk the rest of the way to save energy. The walk lasted twenty minutes before she finally saw the edges of the village. With a grin, she stepped forward...and was roughly thrown into the mountain.

An ear-piercing screech made it out of her mouth. That hurt like a bitch! She winced as she felt blood trickle down her forehead. Shiori-hime stood up with a barley audible groan. She could feel pain all over her body.

She looked up and blanched. In front of her stood two Hollows, one resembling a snake and the other a lion. Cursing under her breath, Shiori-hime surveyed the conditions. So there were two large, hungry Hollows vs a little eight year old girl with a concussion, bleeding forehead, and most likely one or two bruised ribs. _Great_ , even though it was only a thought, the sarcasm pouring off the word was great, _I'm so screwed._

"Her soul smells delicious..." The snake Hollow rasped to his companion. His female lion companion agreed. "Indeed, Snake." 'Snake' licked his bone lips and grinned, "Lion, can I get the first bite?"

'Lion' paused for a moment before answering, "If you leave me the head, then yes." 'Snake' grinned hungrily. Shiori-hime cursed, clutching her stomach area. Oh yes, she was _oh so screwed_. 'Snake' lunged for the young spirit but Shiori-hime bodily threw herself to the side. Rolling, the eight year old relaxed her muscles. She skidded to a stop in a crouch, throwing both her bag and haori to the side.

Where was a Shinigami when you need one? 'Snake' lunged for her once again with a snarl, but as before, Shiori-hime dodged with a bit of trouble. The place where she stood had a literal hole the size of a large curator. "Shit!"

It continued like that for a while, with 'Snake' trying to catch her and Shiori-hime dodging. Both 'Snake' and 'Lion' were growing impatient. _I don't think I can continue this for much longer._ She bit her lip as the Hollow got particularly close to her, _What do I do?_

Then, the most embarrassing thing happened. She tripped. She fucking _tripped_ while a Hollow was after her. Speaking of Hollows, both the female and male Hollow deadpanned. "Seriously?" 'Snake' had been trying to catch her for the past ten minutes, and when he does it's because the delicious soul _tripped._

She smiled sheepishly (not that they saw cause her mask was covering her mouth) and rubbed the back of her head. Now she could add twisted ankle to the list of her injuries. _Great_.

'Snake' rolled his eyes and focussed back on the little soul. There ws something familiar about her but he ignored it. She was food. Plain and simple. Raising his hand, he looked straight in her strange eyes, and with a roar, brought it down.

* * *

Shiori-hime opened her eyes to see the most peculiar sight so far. She was in an endless, clear blue sky with the earth below her being sand.

"What the hell?" She deadpanned. This wasn't something you see every day.

She jerked when she heard snickering coming from her left. The first person she saw was what appeared to be a young lady. She had an amused smile on her fair features. She had long, straight indigo hair nicely tucked into a red and black scarf that slightly resembled her own. She was petite, with large violet eyes and chubby cheeks. She wore a dark red hakama with a mini skirt, but Shiori-hime couldn't help but think her outfit resembled a _miko's_ , with _zōri_. She had black armbands and bracekets on each wrist, and she hung a Hannya mask on the back of her waist. In her hands was a _naginata_ that was slightly larger than the strange girl, and is decorated with red tassels on each end of the shaft. But the most curious thing about her was the two curved, and very real looking, horns on her head with a flower on one of them.(Looks like Ririchiyo from Inu x Boku SS)

The second person she noticed stood right behind the horned girl, and was significantly taller, albeit a lot paler. He had albino white hair with heterochromatic eyes, ledt eye gold while his other eye was blue. He wore a white-black Japanese yukata, which looked more like one of those priest outfits, with a blue sash around his waist. A katana was tied to his waist by the sash. The most peculiar part about him were two twitching, silver-white ears on his head and nine tails swishing in amusement.(Looks like Soushi from Inu x Boku SS)

The third figure was a tall, lithe woman with a slightly thinner and taller neck and pale white skin. She had long, straight black hair with the top part being a striking red. Sharp cerulean eyes peered at Shiori-hime curiously. She wore a Japanese _furisode_ even though she obviously wasn't. The furisode reminded Shiori-hime of the kimono she currently wore, but with crane patterns being light blue and doves being light lavender. The patters were sewn on at the bottom, where it was much lighter than at the top, where it faded into black. The _nagajuban_ of the furisode was a simple white colour, the _obiage_ a light red, the _obijime_ was black, the _obidome_ was styled into a white _origami_ flower, and the _obi_ was a dark red, nearly black. The furisode had tamoto sleeves that were starting to fade into white and nearly reach her ankles. A pure white _haori_ was resting on her shoulder and was fading into black at the edge of her sleeves and at the bottom.

But the most shocking thing about her was that skin almost appeared as if it were made out of feathers, and she could've sworn that she saw a few black spots. Her neck was slightly longer than a cranes, and her nose...well, it wasn't a nose _per say_ , but a beak. The beak was about three inches long, like her mask, with the very tips fading from the pure white colour of her skin into an orange-ish colour. Large, white wings were protruding out of her bag with the tips fading into a black colour. The wings were easily larger than her body, over 300cm!

A disgruntled man stood next to her and he was, thankfully, probably, a human. He had neat black hair that reach his past shoulders and ruby red eyes with slits like a snake. His skin was pale, with a few scale like markings near his cheeks. He wore a plain black jeans with shiny black shoes. A plain black dress shirt was under a black suit. A gray tie was around his neck and he wore a dark black cloak with a hood. He was perhaps the most normal of them.

There were also six little fairy like figures but Shiori-hime couldn't make them out much from where she stood. There were floating around the tallest woman.

"Hello, 'Fiore Shiori-hime'." The last man greeted sarcastically with a dark sneer on his face. Shiori raised an eyebrow. "Yo?" She waved hesitantly and nearly jumped when the six fairies came over to greet her.

"Hi _Hime-sama_!" The one that had an eye patch over his face greetes her energetically. "It's been a while, so you still probably don't remember us. But I'm Hinagiku of your _Shun Shun Rikka_!" Shiori frowned at the familiarity of both the fairy's name and the _Shun Shun Rikka_.

A bald male fairy with a mask greeted her happily. "Nice to see you again, Hime-sama. I'm Baigon, a part of _Shun Shun Rikka's_ defence like Hinagiku is over there." _What the hel is this 'Shun Shun Rikka'?_ Shiori-hime thought incredulously.

The spirit floating next to him had bright pink hair and yellow goggles and a tattoo on her backside greeted her cheerful. "Yo! My name's Lily, and like Hinagiku and Baigon I'm apart of _Shun Shun Rikka's_ defence."

A female fairy with a large dress waved at her. A female looking male spirit with blonde hair grinned at her. "I'm Shun'ō and this is Ayame. We're apart of _Shun Shun Rikka's_ healing ability. It's nice to see you again."

The last fairy, a male, glared at her fiercely and ground out. "I'm Tsubaki, the only spirit of _Shun Shun Rikka_ capable of attack." He continued glaring causing the Arrancar to sweatdrop.

The horned girl and fox boy stepped forward. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but I'm afraid we have more serious matters to attend to." The fairies, suddenly serious, nodded and floated back to the woman.

The girl looked at Shiori with a frown that looked more like a pout. " **He and I,** " she pointed to the _Kitsune_ , " **We are your _Zanpakutō_.** "

" **We have been unable to contact you,** " the silver-haired man said with a polite smile. " **but now that you are in a dangerous situation, we can finally meet.** "

"This is your mindscape, brat." The ruby eyed man glared at her hatefuly, but a warning look from the winged woman stoppes him from saying anything bad. "You got in a life or death situation, and you appeared here."

"You are here to hear you _Zanpakutō's_ name, Hime-sama." Ayame finally spoke, albeit quietly. Shiori turned to her with a frown. "How do I do that?"

Horned girl scoffed, " **You listen to your soul, _hime_.** " She stepped forward. " **You listen to us.** "

They spoke in union nearing the wide-eyed 'princess'. "You will need to understand us."

"Love us."

" **We are apart of your soul.** "

" **You will learn our names today or die trying.** "

" **You will feel lighter than the wind.** "

" **You will be wilder than fire.** "

" **I will be your shield.** "

" **And I your attack.** "

They looked square in her eyes, and said their names.

"We are..."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger~**

 **Thank you all for your favs, follows, and review along with adding me to your communities~**

 **Replies:**

 ** _Sakura Lisel_ : Yup. But they probably would've sent her a Hogwarts letter or sent her to another Magic School. And they would only take her back when she was 17, but not like Toshiro or Ulquiorra would allow that to happen. Oh, and about never knowing about what she would or wouldn't do when the time comes, well, technically only her brothers know that she might be dead. And they're still not sure about that. And the elder Potters and Dumbledore's followers are mainly made out of bigoted dumbasses. That includes Lily, Sirius, Remus and James.**

 ** _DarkLord0012_ : Thank you very much for your review and compliment~**


End file.
